


[DMC][安價]母親節禮物 (DV/NeroV/VV/VergilxNeroxV)

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: #安價 #R18 #ABO #DMC #DV #NeroV #VV #VergilxNeroxV #天雷注意在PLURK上進行的安價原網址：https://www.plurk.com/p/nbgwezABO設定，尼祿是從哥哥肚子裡生出來的前提，但丁是爸，哥哥是媽，尼祿知道，不過他還是叫維吉爾「爸爸」，叫但丁「叔叔」，而今天是母親節，尼祿他，非常煩惱。





	[DMC][安價]母親節禮物 (DV/NeroV/VV/VergilxNeroxV)

#安價 #R18 #ABO #DMC #DV #NeroV #VV #VergilxNeroxV #天雷注意

在PLURK上進行的安價

原網址：https://www.plurk.com/p/nbgwez

ABO設定，尼祿是從哥哥肚子裡生出來的前提，但丁是爸，哥哥是媽，尼祿知道，不過他還是叫維吉爾「爸爸」，叫但丁「叔叔」，而今天是母親節，尼祿他，非常煩惱。

對尼祿來說，母親節一向很單純，克雷多跟姬莉葉的媽就是他的媽，但是今年開始，事情有點變化。

因為他知道他爸是誰了，更糟糕(?)的是，他爸就是他媽。

這都什麼跟什麼。

雖然維吉爾是個不負責任的父親，然後又變成不負責任的母親，但是，尼祿還是認為自己有身為人子的義務，因此，他去找了三個人，分別給他三個建議。

「啊？母親節？可是你媽不是……喔，你爸就是你媽，我想起來了。」妮可看著眼前把臉埋在手掌裡頭的大男孩，多少有點同情這個當了大半輩子人類卻突然發現自己是惡魔的後代，而且還是亂倫之子的魔劍士。

因此她決定發揮專業，給予一個最合適的建議。

「既然是母親節，當然要送康乃馨，我沒有現貨，你得自己去買，但我可以提供你這個，放在康乃馨花束的中間。」妮可一邊說著一邊拿出了為生出了右手的尼祿製造的SweetSurrender手套，一邊豎起了大拇指。「父親節母親節什麼的送按摩椅之類的不是定番嗎？這個絕對沒問題，而且如果你多了個弟弟還是妹妹，就不會覺得自己是唯一一個惡魔亂倫的小孩了。」

彷彿覺得只有右手大拇指不夠力，妮可雙手比讚露出了燦爛的笑容。

基於妮可的建議有點風險(什麼風險尼祿也說不上來)，尼祿想了想，還是去徵求了姬莉葉的意見，而姬莉葉給予了十分合理的建議。

「蘋果派怎樣？親手做的蘋果派，我今天剛好要做，既然你要送給維吉爾，我們做點特別的……花型的蘋果派好了，我來教你吧？」姬莉葉微笑著給予建議，雖然尼祿的身世驚世駭俗了點，但仍不影響尼祿是個好孩子的事實，既然他要送禮給爸……嗯，媽媽，自己也應該鼎力相助才行。

尼祿與姬莉葉在廚房耗了一下午，有了姬莉葉加持，果然是無比順利，一朵朵漂亮的蘋果花派順利出爐，蘋果花的香氣讓人心曠神怡。

看看時間也晚了，他魔人化飛到事務所，一進門就看到他的叔叔兼便宜老爸在那邊不事生產的看美女雜誌……嘖，美女雜誌哪有維吉爾的腿好看…咳咳咳咳咳，沒有，什麼都沒有。

「呦，KID，怎麼突然過來啊？」

「不關你的事情，我找維吉爾。」尼祿擺出叛逆期兒子的態度面對便宜老爸。

「找他？在樓上，我們剛剛才從老媽，也就是你阿嬤的墳前回來……你後面藏了什麼？」

「說了不關你的事情，我上樓了。」尼祿如此說著，眼前一花，但丁突然消失，聲音從他背後傳來。

「康乃馨跟蘋果派啊，我就說怎麼這麼香。」

被但丁無聲無息的接近背後讓尼祿身為優秀戰士的神經都尖叫了起來，一雙翼手炸了出來，當著但丁的臉就是一拳，早有準備的但丁往後閃過，乖乖的遠離尼祿。

「蘋果派不錯，維吉爾不喜歡吃甜的，蘋果派是唯一的例外，不過老媽做的還會加肉桂粉，一堆肉桂粉。」但丁似乎有些懷念的說著，對了，他們剛才從死去的母親墳前回來……也是去獻花吧。

「這樣吧，我再追加個禮物給你一起送 。」但丁右手成拳在左掌心上拍了一下，然後也不管尼祿要不要，就在辦公桌裡頭翻來翻去的，然後丟了個東西給尼祿。

尼祿本能的接過來，然後臉黑了一半。

「XXL號的保險套家庭號裝！保證實用！」但丁露出了宛如電視推銷員一樣的笑容，而身為孝子的尼祿順手把保險套塞進口袋，然後抽出了藍玫瑰開了他叔叔兩槍。

「你去死吧但丁！」

尼祿一邊對自己發誓，父親節但丁絕對不會受到任何禮物，一邊拎著他的禮物上樓，來到維吉爾房前，他緊張的深呼吸了兩次，敲了敲維吉爾的門。

「請進。」維吉爾冷靜的聲音傳來，尼祿反而更緊張了，他打開門走了進去，只見維吉爾正與V坐在地上，用椅子墊著棋盤在一起……下西洋棋？

「啊，尼祿。」V望向他，笑著跟他打招呼。

「V……你也在啊……」這倒是有點出乎預料了，還有點小尷尬，自己跟V現在雖然是戀人，卻因為各種原因還沒上本壘，完全是柏拉圖關係，而V跟維吉爾在一個小房間裡待在一起，尼祿都有點覺得那個OMAGE的味道是從V身上散發的了……冷靜冷靜。

「怎麼，我不能在？」V勾起一抹帶了點惡作劇意味的笑，尼祿還沒回答，維吉爾就敲了敲棋盤要V把注意力拉回來。

「有事嗎？尼祿。」維吉爾問道，眼神卻抬也沒抬一下。

「我想尼祿是有禮物要送給你，維吉爾。」V下了一步棋，吃掉了維吉爾一個城堡，將那只棋子靠在唇邊。「很香的味道，是蘋果派吧。」

維吉爾終於抬起頭來望向尼祿，只見尼祿整張臉羞的通紅，只好把藏在身後的康乃馨plus swreet surrender跟蘋果派拿了出來。

「那、那個、可能有點奇怪但是……母親節快樂！」

「……」尼祿低著頭一手花束(還附奇怪的義手)，一手拎著紙盒，年輕ALPHA的氣息因為情緒激動而亂竄，維吉爾看著自己的兒子，似乎有些意外，甚至有些發呆，直到V拐杖戳了戳他才反應過來。

維吉爾站了起來，走到尼祿面前接過了花束(然後對著花束裡頭意味不明的義手皺了下眉，就一下)，以及紙盒。

「謝謝你，尼祿。」

完全沒料到維吉爾會坦率道謝的尼祿信息素大爆發，連翼手都炸出了粉紅色，在後頭比出愛心的形狀，維吉爾似乎也受到了影響，尾巴不由自主的伸了出來，他深呼吸想要控制自己，但這個距離下顯然……是反效果。

「不行喔，你們這樣我會以為你們馬上就要幹起來了呢。」V涼涼的聲音傳了過來，他從後頭抱住自己的本尊，銀色的拐杖橫在維吉爾面前，善於吟詩的唇毫不修飾的吐出「FUCK」這個單字，尼祿覺得自己不能再待下去了。

「爸爸不允許！！！！」尼祿還沒反應過來，就聞到一股明明是ALPHA卻帶著草莓香味的信息素入侵，腳步聲跟著怒吼一起衝了上來，但丁一下就闖進門去連著花和蘋果派一起抱住維吉爾。(V倒是反應很快的後退了)

「能亂倫的只有我！！」但丁一邊說著一邊把腿卡進維吉爾的雙腿之間，右手揉上了維吉爾的臀部。

尼祿漲紅了臉怒吼道：「你在說什麼啦！」

「給我滾開小鬼！把你的ALPHA信息素收起來，母子亂倫是不行的！」但丁毫不猶豫的散發出攻擊性的信息素(居然是草莓味，是多錯亂啊)，還附上中指，尼祿氣不打一處來，也將帶硝煙味的信息素散發出來跟但丁對撞，而於此同時，一股冷到如同乾冰，卻又嗆辣如同肉桂的OMEGA信息素混著高漲的魔力壓過了一切。

「死吧但丁！」維吉爾魔力暴漲，幻影劍毫不猶豫的在近距離下把但丁戳成針包，尾巴用力一揮將但丁扔出窗外！V加碼叫出影貓送了一個全壘打。

這下尼祿緊張的收起信息素，他可不想也被維吉爾扔出窗外，但維吉爾生氣的原因似乎不是因為但丁跟尼祿在他房間亂放信息素。

只見維吉爾低著頭，看著自己手中被但丁壓壞的康乃馨和蘋果派紙盒，說道：

「本來我是想說大家一起吃的。」

「我看看……」V探頭看了下維吉爾還抱著的紙盒，確認了一下之後將紙盒打開，只見裡頭三個小巧的蘋果花派被壓的亂七八糟，V伸手用食拇指捏一個起來，湊到維吉爾嘴邊。「別難過嘛，還能吃的。」

「V、那個，不用勉強父親……」

維吉爾皺著眉，也不知道是對哪個部份不滿意，但他仍舊張開了嘴，分三口吃掉了V手上的蘋果派，最後那一口還舔到了V的手指，尼祿覺得眼前的畫面實在對他而言有點太過刺激了，尤其是維吉爾的信息素還在空中飄的狀況下，尼祿實在覺得褲子有點緊。

「玫瑰即使稱為薔薇，仍不改其芬芳。」V一邊說著，一邊把剛剛餵食維吉爾的手指放進自己嘴裡舔了下。「也要我餵你嗎？尼祿。」

「那個，我還是先離開，你們慢慢下棋 ......」尼祿明白再待下去會出事，而且是出大事，連忙往後退了一步，但身後的門卻碰一聲不知道被甚麼關了起來，V好整以暇的捻起另一個蘋果派，而維吉爾也沒有反對，而是看著V將蘋果派遞到尼祿嘴邊。

「乖，張嘴，聽媽媽的。」

「V......」尼祿哭笑不得的往後又退了一步，這一退就靠在門板上了，V又往前踏了一步，尼祿望向維吉爾求助，卻見維吉爾珍而重之的將花放在書桌上，接著開始脫脫脫脫脫衣服啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

「我才是你戀人喔，尼祿。」V不滿的說著，其實身高還比尼祿高上一點，卻因為駝背而顯得比較矮的詩人這時挺直了腰，將尼祿壓制在門板上，當然尼祿知道自己完全能跑掉，但是但是但是這是V啊啊啊！輕輕推一下就會碎的V啊！而且他好香.......咦？

「那個，V，你......」

「蘋果味，好聞嗎？」V甜甜一笑，趁著尼祿傻著的時候把蘋果派塞進他嘴裡。

尼祿不得已咀嚼著V塞進了嘴裡的蘋果派，香甜的味道混著V近在咫尺的信息速讓他分不清楚到底是哪邊的味道更加強烈，食慾跟性慾混在一起不分彼此，V甚至將手指塞進他嘴裡，尼祿不得不小心謹慎的放輕了咬合的動作，只怕不小心把V的手指也咬斷吞了下去。

等到尼祿艱難地把蘋果派吃完之後，V將最後一個塞進尼祿手裡說道：「換你餵我。」

尼祿真心懷疑自己的戀人才不是甚麼人性面，是魅魔吧？青年哭笑不得的餵食戀人，還一邊分神觀察自己老爸在做甚麼，只見他完全無視於門邊信息速亂飄的兩個年輕人，脫了上衣之後拎了浴巾走進浴室......為什麼要進去浴室啊啊啊！為什麼這時候要洗澡啊！！

「我真的要懷疑你真的想上的人是維吉爾了。」V抓著尼祿的手，用舌頭舔去上頭殘留的派皮碎屑，蘋果香的信息素肆無忌憚地散發出來，酸甜的香味與V毫無疑問就是挑逗的動作加在一起讓尼祿快要暈了，他的褲子緊的要命，蘋果香和維吉爾還沒消散的肉桂香味混在一起，腦袋裏頭渾沌的想起剛剛但丁所說的話─維吉爾喜歡加了很多肉桂粉的蘋果派─以及他塞在自己口袋裡的XXL號保險套。

「那個，V.....至少別、別在這裡......」尼祿艱難地說著，但全身上下的神經都在反對他的理智，他的信息素爆炸性的散發，本能告訴他要去操眼前這個OMEGA，這個OMEGA要你，他在勾引你，他想幫你生孩子，就像維吉爾生了他一樣。而V完全不理他，他直接跪了下來，拉下尼祿的褲拉鍊，有些讚賞的看著彈跳出來的陰莖。

「你跟你爸的顏色一樣。」

「咦？」V這句話讓尼祿已經被信息素薰暈的腦袋清醒了一些，亂七八糟的想法在已經很混亂的腦袋裏頭飄過，他吞吞吐吐地問道：「你、你們難道......做、做了......」所以V才突然分化了嗎？他以為他們都同意柏拉圖的戀愛，結果是他一廂情願嗎？

而V卻歪了歪頭(而他這麼做的同時還握著他勃起的陰莖，看起來清純又淫蕩)，疑惑的說：

「做了甚麼？」

「FUCK！」尼祿抓起V的衣服，將他甩在床上(意識的角落告訴他那是維吉爾的床，但馬上被他踢的跟但丁一樣遠)，急促的心跳讓他的呼吸跟著加速，他一張口，V酸甜的信息素就衝進他的肺，他的鼻腔。血液不斷鼓動著，敲打已經過度運作的心臟，他全身的細胞都浸染在V蘋果味的酸甜香氣中，但他的信息素跟他的情緒一樣瀰漫著硝煙與火藥味，叫囂著要他傷害、佔有、掠奪眼前的人，不會把他讓給別人，這是他的OMEGA，他的戀人，他的V......

「你為什麼在哭？尼祿。」V震驚地看著他，雙手抱著他的頭，剛剛發生甚麼事情了嗎？尼祿為什麼要哭？

「對、對不......起......」尼祿咬著牙，壓抑著本能的慾望以及他硬的要命的老二，還有跟老二無法完全同步的心。「我、我知道這樣很爛、但是、但是......我好像有點處女......處男情結......我、我以為我們都、沒有性經驗，我有點、有點忌妒、而且、而且......我完全搞不清楚這樣算怎麼回事了、到底要多亂才會亂成這樣啊！」尼祿說的話顛三倒四，連V都被他弄得有點七葷八素，年輕的ALPHA一邊硬著一邊哭，說話吞吞吐吐結結巴巴，V一邊散發信息素安撫他一邊拿維吉爾脫下來的衣服幫他擦眼淚跟鼻涕，一邊緊張的問：

「我完全不懂你在說甚麼，你別哭啊。」

「對不起，我、我好了，真的，沒事的......」尼祿吸著鼻子，肉桂香辣的氣味或著蘋果的酸甜刺激著他的嗅覺，他覺得自己這輩子都不能好好面對蘋果派了。還搞不清楚尼祿到底為什麼突然感情如此波動的V抱著尼祿，親吻著他的唇。

「真的沒事了？因為我覺得我有事。」

「什、甚麼事情？」尼祿又吸了吸鼻子，真是要命，哪個ALPHA會這麼丟臉，一邊硬著一邊哭鼻子。

「你哭的亂七八糟，說話顛三倒四，即使這樣還是覺得你很帥的我，腦袋有事。」V拉著尼祿的手往下，拉下他的褲拉鍊，尼祿發現底下沒有內褲，也沒有陰毛，只有硬的要命的陰莖。

「你、你沒穿內褲。」

「我不喜歡穿。」V彎起了嘴角，雙手勾著自己的褲腰，將褲子緩緩的往下拉，然後一腳踢開。「剃掉的話，不穿也不會夾到......只是這種時候就......少了一件，會直接弄濕褲子。」V一邊說著，一邊用腳撐起自己的腰，將後面在流水的小洞展示給尼祿看。「你一進門我就濕了，是不是很糟糕？」

V用手指掰開自己小穴的畫面讓年輕的ALPHA像被鐵錘轟擊腦袋一樣暈眩，他伸出右手，順著V的手指一起進入那個濕潤的甬道，V的聲音瞬間拔高，酸甜的氣味進一步強化成帶著熟爛水果般的甜香，緊窄的穴道討好的纏上尼祿的手指，隨著他謹慎的抽插試探流出更多淫水，在床單上染出一塊濕漬。

「嗯……」V難耐的扭動著腰，今天早上才分化的他其實不是很適應現在身體的狀況，對，他今天早上才莫名其妙分化的，而且是在媽媽的墳前，一定是因為該死的但丁一大早就跟維吉爾胡天胡地的關係，他馬的誰會在掃墓前還打砲的？他本來還以為這個非常規構成的身體不會分化了，誰知道……「哈啊……尼祿，快點……」誰知道分化就算了，他本來想說跟維吉爾待在一起直到狀況穩定下來，這兩個ALPHA卻在母親節上演什麼信息素對撞的戲碼，搞的他又疼又癢又濕，可惡的但丁，可惡的處男…

腦袋被蘋果香熏暈的尼祿彷彿沒聽到V催促的聲音，有可能是他聽到了卻無法遵循，V是這麼的香，柔軟、甜美又濕潤，他想要好好品嚐，所以他就做了，他低下頭，捧著V無法支撐的臀部，舌頭舔上了那白嫩的臀縫，然後探入那個流著水的小洞。

V幾乎是尖叫著踢了尼祿的背，但人類的力氣對半魔人來說形同搔癢，V下意識夾緊的雙腿更只是讓他能徹底集中精神在這個能給他帶來極樂的小穴裡而已。

處男ALPHA的舌頭全憑本能去追尋著更多的刺激和甜香，他深入那個緊窄到連他的舌頭都夾的死緊的穴道，舔噬柔軟潮濕收縮著掐著他舌頭的內壁，每一次舔舐就流出更多的水，宛如一團被加了過多砂糖煮得熟爛的果醬，他的愛人呼喊著、啜泣著、請求著，然後在尼祿毫無節制的信息素炸彈和舌頭、手指的三重攻擊下高潮，他的呼吸急促短淺到如同溺水的人呼吸到第一口空氣般激烈，而這只是讓他吸入更多那硝煙、爐火般的氣味，把他的腦袋煮到沸騰。

V全身顫抖著、抽搐著，彷彿隨時都會斷氣，尼祿被情慾蒸騰的腦袋因此而清醒了一些，他緊張的撫著V彷彿泡進了水裡的頭髮(而他自己也好不到哪裡去)，額頭靠著額頭啄吻著愛人，一邊問著：

「V……你還好嗎？V……」

良久，V終於緩過氣來，微笑著奉上自己的唇，舌頭在對方的嘴裡嘗到自己的味道。

「我……很好，你弄得我很舒服……你看起來不像第一次。」V調笑著他的男孩，膝蓋頂向他挺的老高，迫不及待的流著前液的老二。「不進來嗎？」

「我、我想要……」尼祿結結巴巴的說著，一邊在V的引導下脫去自己的衣服，袒露健壯的胸膛，V自己的針織外套倒不是什麼麻煩，那搖晃的衣領讓他粉色的乳頭若隱若現，反而比徹底脫掉更引人遐想。「但、你、剛剛、是不是有點……不舒服？」

「喔……My boy，我可不允許你現在踩煞車，如果你擔心的話，就由我來吧。」V示意尼祿跟他換位置，男孩紅著臉躺了下來，屁股正好躺在V流出的那灘濕漬上，想到自己剛剛是怎麼舔掉V高潮、噴水這件事情，就讓尼祿更加興奮，也更加不安，如果只用舌頭就讓V這麼敏感，那……

而那個被擔心的人顯然對尼祿的內心活動一無所知，他坐在尼祿堅實的小腹上，用臀縫摩擦著男孩挺立的陰莖，雙撐著尼祿的胸膛上，用手指揉捏著那健壯的胸膛，V舔了舔自己的嘴唇，彷彿身下的Alpha是美味的大餐，正等著被他吃乾抹淨，尼祿那特殊的，混著硝煙、火藥，還帶著一些胡椒的嗆辣，正是最美好的調味料。

他扶著尼祿堅挺的老二，用力撐開後穴將它吞下去，他吞的很慢、很仔細，墨綠的眼睛因此而迷茫，好看的眉間蹙了起來，彷彿在用他的腸道丈量尼祿的大小，尼祿瞪大了眼睛看著V的小穴就這樣把他的老二整個吞進去，直到整根長度徹底消失在眼前。

「V……」尼祿伸手握住了愛人的手，V微笑著與他右手十指，左手和著他滿溢的淫水套弄了自己兩下，然後引導著尼祿的手撫向自己的小腹。

「你能感覺到嗎？你……滿滿，塞在裡面，又粗又長、又熱……」

尼祿艱難的呼吸著，他的手掌貼著V過瘦，缺乏肌肉的小腹，而V就這樣撐著自己開始動了起來，尼祿完全可以感覺到那個……有東西、他的老二，就這樣在V的身體裡頭進出、抽插，他的老二被V的生殖腔包的滿滿當當，像是有生命一樣的吸著他，V呻吟著、近乎哭泣、近乎渴求，每一聲「尼祿」都像是貓叫一樣帶著勾人的尾音，他想要更多、更多、更裡頭、更完全、更徹底，他的愛人、他的OMEGA，他的V…

尼祿的信息素隨著V的快感攀升，他的腦袋也越來越暈眩，他想要被插的更深，被徹底佔有、被標記、被愛…恍惚間尼祿將他反過來壓倒在床上，他抓著他的大腿抬起他的腰猛力操幹著，像是一把上膛的槍抽插著他的身體，將他的身軀對折著親吻他，吞噬他。

「哈啊、尼祿……」V的呻吟在男孩的嘴裡消失，他的舌頭侵入自己的口腔，刷過他整齊的牙齒，勾纏著V柔軟的舌頭，過多的唾液溢出他們口中把枕頭弄濕，一下一下毫無章法，但光憑著力量就頂到V近乎斷氣的抽插讓他被夾在兩人小腹間的陰莖顫抖著射了出來，但尼祿沒有停止，他在V因為快感而絞緊的腸道中肆虐，深入，頂開那個照理說要到發情期才會打開的地方，而V痛的連叫都叫不出來。

剛剛還是處男的半魔人完全成為被慾望支配的野獸，他射精了，但是因為時間沒算對，膨大的結被擋在菊穴外面，這讓他得以一邊射精一邊抽插，白濁的體液隨著他的動作在結合的地方被打成黏膩的一團泡沫，那速度和強度讓人類近乎氣絕，他艱難的在尼祿的唇齒間偷空呼吸，免得讓自己真的被操死，然而當男孩的信息素和魔氣混在一起時，被慾望蒸騰的腦袋找回了一絲理智。

「不……尼祿……這、這個身體……」

V驚恐的想推開尼祿，但他的力氣根本不可能做到，男孩在他身上魔人化，他的身軀覆上了堅硬的外骨骼，而那肉柱在他的身體裡真正成為一根凶器，V連忙釋放更多信息素想安撫尼祿，卻完全是反效果的讓尼祿失去理智，他抓著V的肩膀近乎要將他捏碎，魔人的陰莖完全不管後果的想要擠進去…

「夠了。」在V已經決定要放出召喚獸打斷這一切時，肉桂和這乾冰的魔氣介入這一切，維吉爾的手搭著尼祿的肩膀，被慾望和本能支配的年輕魔人嗅著新的OMEGA香味，剛洗完澡，赤裸著，頭髮還有些濕潤的年長OMEGA站在床邊，貓眼般的瞳孔因為這樣的刺激而放大。

「出去。」維吉爾命令著，年輕的alpha回以吼叫。

「我說出去。」又一次的命令，更強的信息素，但不是為了誘發情慾，而是鎮定跟安撫，魔人的喉嚨發出了低吼，有些不甘願的往後退，而他的陰莖在退出來時帶著混著鮮血的精液和淫液流了出來。

V咬著牙忍耐著，直到男孩完全退出才鬆了口氣。

「對、對不起……」道歉並非出自於還在被誘發發情的魔人之口，而是肩膀和下體都帶血的V。「我沒想到……」

「你太急了，你這個身體對信息素控制的還不到位，我說過要你忍的。」維吉爾一邊說著，一邊跪在V的身上，用手指割開自己的手腕餵到V的嘴邊。「別以為用精液補魔就沒事，你的身體是人類的組成，過多的魔力也只是浪費，也不會讓你跟魔人一樣快速痊癒。」

「我知道……還不是但丁害的……」V別了別嘴，而被晾在一旁不到一分鐘的alpha撲了上來，他急忙的嗅聞這個強大而成熟的OMEGA的味道，因為那上頭有著另一個alpha的氣味標記而怒吼，維吉爾安撫的拍了拍魔人的腦袋，低下身趴在V的身上，魔人跟著伏下滿意的嗅聞著乾淨的，沒被別的東西污染的蘋果香。

魔人低吼著想要再次侵入人類甜美的穴道，徹底佔有標記這個OMEGA，然而另一個OMEGA的味道卻擋在他們之間讓他混亂，那並不討厭，甚至還讓人安心，但他的慾望仍需要發洩，他的慾火無處可去。

「你還可以嗎？」維吉爾就著被夾在兩人中間的姿勢問著，一邊撫著魔人的頭髮防止他躁動，但年輕的ALPHA仍不時的挺動下體，在兩個OMEGA的身體之間摩擦著。

「我想可以，別太……粗暴的話。」V有些吃味的拍開維吉爾的手，輕輕撫上他魔人化的面孔，失去人類意識的魔人像隻小狗一樣蹭著他的掌心。

「我想不完全進去就沒問題了。」維吉爾說著，一邊粗暴的抓住尼祿的頭髮將他扯開好起身，年輕的alpha發出哀鳴，V連忙上前補位抱住他的愛人，而維吉爾在尼祿興高采烈的準備插入時，尾巴捲上了他的陰莖根部。

「你不會想傷害他的，孩子，按照我的步調做，去吧。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊將尼祿推到V身上，還沾著血的瘦弱人類親吻了魔人，接著翻過身去趴在床上。

「來吧，尼祿。」

慾望被壓制的魔人趴在人類身上，但想要直接插入的動作卻被維吉爾控制住，身兼父親與母親的維吉爾左手抓著尼祿的頭髮，右手從根部扯住雙翼，尾巴則圈著他的陰莖，用著近乎柔和的速度插入人類已經有些許受傷的後穴，尼祿嗚嗚的喊叫著，想要抽插、想要佔有、想要灌滿人類直到他的肚子裡滿滿都是他的精液，想要讓他受孕生下自己的後代，尼祿的願望以對他而言是折磨的速度在進展，而對人類而言也不輕鬆，雖然擴張足夠，他流的水多到堪稱氾濫，但魔人的陰莖仍然太大了，即使維吉爾已經用尾巴圈住一部份的長度，仍粗到像是塞了可樂瓶進來似的痛苦。

「唔……」V把頭抵在手臂上啜泣著，這實在太大了，而且魔人的鱗狀陰莖刮得細嫩的腸肉生疼，人類的身體本來就不該被塞入那種東西，而他的男孩好像也感受到他的難過，在他耳邊嗚嗚的喊著，不住的親吻他的脖子和耳廓。下身也同時淺淺的抽插著—當然，如果不是維吉爾控制住他的話，恐怕就不是這個幅度了。

「聽著，慢慢來，按照我的速度做。」維吉爾森冷的魔氣滿溢，藍色的魔人散發出的不再是帶著肉桂香的OMEGA信息素，而是強悍嗆辣的alpha信息素，被另一個alpha壓制讓尼祿發出怒吼，但維吉爾無視他的反應壓住他，將魔人陰莖插入男孩根本沒有潤滑過的後穴。

「維吉爾！」V一邊對維吉爾怒吼一邊用信息素安撫著年輕的魔人，雙手與愛人角質化的雙手交纏。

同時被alpha和OMEGA信息素包圍的年輕魔人發出吼叫，他壓著他的OMEGA不讓人搶去，但自己卻成了插入的對象，維吉爾也不打算讓他多想，他控制著尼祿的身體，讓他按照自己抽插的步調去操V。他不緊不慢的插著，緩緩的晃動著腰把男孩往前推，帶動著他去操完全雌伏在他身下的人類，顯然這是正確的做法，黑髮詩人那本來因為疼痛而減弱的慾望緩緩被帶起，以如同吟唱詩歌一般的嗓音呻吟，也帶起了尼祿的慾望，他在被一個強大的alpha佔有的時候佔有他的OMEGA，蘋果的香甜及過度嗆辣的肉桂味同時刺激他的鬥爭心跟佔有慾。

他在被插的時候想反抗維吉爾，想要脫離控制，想要按照自己的意思去操V，但維吉爾咬住了他的後頸，將他的雙翅抓緊到近乎要扯下他羽根的程度，最終他臣服於更強大的alpha，遵循了他的命令。

當尼祿臣服之後事情就變得容易了，即使ALPHA的後穴並非作為交合之用，但維吉爾粗暴插入時的鮮血解決了一部分，維吉爾從床頭櫃拿來的潤滑劑再解決另一部分，乖巧的尼祿似乎也取悅了維吉爾，他用尾巴箍著尼祿老二的同時也不時以收緊放鬆的方式按摩著底部和陰囊，堅硬光滑的鱗片在尼祿操V的同時包裹著他，被V的淫液打濕後更滑動的更加順暢，而人類的身軀無力的接受著過大的刺激，而隨著時間過去，V驚恐的發現，尼祿越插越深，維吉爾慢慢的撤掉尾巴，讓魔人放了更多陰莖進來。

「不、不、不……」V害怕的想要逃走，但是在兩個alpha的信息素壓制下他撤底軟成一灘水，他的手無力的在床單上抓爬，尼祿則扣著他的手，隨著維吉爾的動作抽插，他們三人的肉體濕濕黏黏的疊在一起，相對於魔人父子交合的地方，尼祿的陰莖將V的穴撐大到讓人擔心的程度，而他的腹部肉眼可見的被頂到凸出，生殖腔內壁徹底被操開，裡頭人類尼祿的精液被魔人的陰莖推的更加裡頭，而魔人的陰莖還再努力的操的更深。

「別擔心。」維吉爾如此說著，魔人的口器構造讓他的聲音帶著嗡鳴。「我知道你的承受力。」

「哈啊......」對自己的承受力半點自信都沒有的人類只覺得快死了，那帶著鱗片的陰莖再怎麼溫柔讓他的腸道又熱又痛，他的子宮入口毫無防備被尼祿頂開，等著接受他的澆灌，V的老二已經不知道甚麼時候又高潮了一次，已經射不出像樣的精液來，他覺得自己口乾舌燥，全身的水都化成了淫水流出來，肚子裡是這麼的滿，血管卻好像被抽空了，尼祿語焉不詳的低吼在他耳邊不斷的重複，牙齒幾次刮過他的脖子又抬起(大概是維吉爾扯的)，快感和疼痛混在一起無限的延長、壯大、而他的愛人卻始終欠那最後一步，被控制著不能標記他。

「快點......我不行了......求你......」V哭了，不是因為快感，而是真正的求饒，他的腦袋跟他的身體都在渴求著讓這個太過極限的交合結束，他的肚子和靈魂都被翻攪，眼前一片模糊，而彷彿被他的眼淚觸動，被欲望和本能支配的魔人舔去了他的眼淚，不知何時被維吉爾釋放的雙翼與手臂一同抱住了他懷中的人類。

「V......」

「尼祿......？」人類偏過頭去望著他的ALPHA，就在此時，魔人露出了利牙，朝著V的腺體咬了下去。人類的身體因此而緊繃、經孿，絞緊了腸道裡頭貨真價實的凶器，魔人的陰莖同時射出了過量的精液侵襲著OMAGE的子宮，超越承受力的快感和恐懼讓已經沒有餘力的詩人翻起了白眼，徹底攤倒在床上。

而年輕的魔人被父親扳著下顎，免得他咬斷V的喉管，維吉爾在兒子一邊射精的同時猛力的操著他，用尾巴擠壓著他的結，讓他將所有精液全都射進V的肚子，用尼祿那奇特的，與父母完全不同系統，帶著硝煙與火焰味道的信息素標記他的伴侶。

至於在尼祿標記伴侶的時候，帶著那麼一點私心與惡意將自己的精液射進兒子的體內，就算是保住V一條命的小小報酬吧。

====

「下流、骯髒、齷齪、變態。」

維吉爾的房間裏頭一片狼藉，他那張雙人床上滿滿的都是V的淫水、汗水、淚水和尼祿的魔人精液，而被操到超出極限的人類只剩下一口氣在，在標記後終於脫離魔人發情的尼祿也昏倒在V的身上。

而對著這場情勢的參與者和控制者發出撻伐的，正是平常這些負面詞語的受詞─但丁，是的，他在罵維吉爾是變態，如果是平常的話，維吉爾早就賞他幻影劍了，但此時此刻他完全沒有反駁的立場。

「我不敢相信，你居然把我扔出去之後跟你兒子和人性化身玩3P而不邀請我！」

「事實上......」維吉爾用手扒了下掉到額前的頭髮，赤裸而修長的雙腿隨意的交疊著。「我以為你會爬回來，誰想的到你居然跑去酒吧混......是你自己錯過了機會。」

「狡辯！」但丁控訴。

「......好吧，我是幹了，那你想怎樣。」維吉爾毫不在意地說著，站起身來將尼祿送的康乃馨整理起來，在看到花束裡的義手時稍微愣了下，將它放到一邊，把花束插進水瓶裡。

「你身上都是他們的味道 ......我不喜歡。」但丁從後頭抱上維吉爾，牙齒在兄長的腺體上咬噬著。「你身上只能有我的味道......」但丁伸手握住了維吉爾的陰莖，完全不管旁邊床上還躺著兩個沒清醒的晚輩。「我要在他們面前幹你，幹得你合不攏腿，我要射滿你的子宮，給尼祿添個弟弟。」

但丁說完後，好像想要清洗這個房間的氣味一樣釋放著濃郁到可怕的草莓香氣 ，讓維吉爾皺了皺眉頭。

「要生的話這次也是你生。」

「可以，先讓我幹爽再說。」但丁一邊說著一邊頂開兄長的雙腿，雖然他老哥總愛吐槽他的信息素甜到讓人想吐，但他的身體比嘴巴誠實得多。「剛剛你用了前面，後面不會很空嗎？水都流到大腿上了。」

「沒辦法，誰叫有人去泡酒......吧！」維吉爾嘲諷著彎了彎嘴角，但話還沒說完，但丁就解開褲拉鍊把老二頂了進去，早就被但丁操熟的維吉爾本能的討好著那根與他並無二致的陰莖，生殖腔分泌出足夠的潤滑迎接硬來的不速之客，維吉爾雙手撐在桌上讓但丁從後頭操他，膩的嚇人的草莓甜香肆無忌憚的嗆人，而這理所當然地讓房裡的另外一個ALPHA受到刺激而醒來。

「啊，醒了啊，大侄子。」但丁一邊操著維吉爾一邊忝不知恥的對尼祿打招呼，讓人懷疑他打一開始就是這個打算。

才剛被超級衝突的攻擊性草莓味ALPHA信息素燻起來的尼祿有點反應不過來，他的大腦跟生理狀況接不上線，甚至連記憶都好像有點缺失，他記得他明明跟V在做、做、做愛，為什麼......

混亂中的尼祿呆愣著看著眼前寡廉鮮恥的雙子上演亂倫大戲，維吉爾似乎多少有點羞恥，別過頭去不看尼祿，倒是但丁彷彿故意要炫耀似，大開大闔的抽插著，每一下都拔出到只剩下頭部再插進去，維吉爾帶著些微辣味的肉桂香氣被但丁越操越濃，尼祿吞著口水完全無法反應，直到手邊被個柔軟的東西碰到才回過神。

他低頭，只見V整個人身上都是亂七八糟的液體和各式各樣的瘀青、咬痕、臀部更是一片紅腫，他嚇的抱起了V，完全無視於旁邊兩個死不要臉的傢伙。

「V......這是怎麼回事......」尼祿抱著V，還好他的小詩人呼吸均勻，看來沒有生命危險，但是他的身體.......明明已經被層層疊疊的紋身蓋住，仍可以看清這句軀體才剛受到近乎暴力的對待，他的肩膀上有著兩個紅腫的掌印，腺體的位置幾乎是被咬的血肉糢糊，濃稠到不像是人類的精液流淌在他的大腿上，臀部到一片紅腫，而嘴悽慘的還是那個小穴，顯然狠狠的被巨物肆虐過，穴口紅腫不說，甚至還沒辦法合攏，正往外吐著裝不下的精液。而尼祿的問題V沒辦法回答，因為他仍昏迷不醒。

「這是怎麼回事！維吉爾！」尼祿喝問著一旁寡廉鮮恥的在兒子面前做愛的雙胞胎，維吉爾低著頭，拍了但丁一下要他收斂些，他淺淺的喘息著，但仍盡量用著冷淡的聲音告訴自己的兒子：「你幹的。」

「甚麼......」

「你標記了他，忘了嗎？你魔人化了......嗯......操！跟你兒子說正經事情！」維吉爾用手肘攻擊了在他一邊說話時還一邊操他的弟弟，將但丁用力推開，自然而然的，那粗長堅硬卻又是粉紅色的陰莖也滑了出來，連帶弄得維吉爾大腿都是水，肉桂香隨著微吉爾移動的腳步撲鼻而來，讓尼祿似乎想起了甚麼......

「你被誘發了魔人化發情，在魔人化的狀況下標記了他，我希望你知道你自己魔人化之後的尺寸......算是挺不錯的，只是非常不適合人類就是了。」維吉爾坐在床沿，身手撥開V汗濕的頭髮，肉桂蘋果的味道驅散了強烈的草莓甜味，尼祿似乎想起了甚麼......他、他做了......他也......被做了.....

「如果這讓你困擾，我可以告訴你，這是為了控制你的權宜之計，為了不讓你幹死他或咬碎他的喉嚨，我得壓制你，明白嗎？」

「......」尼祿低著頭，難以相信自己居然做了如此......傷害V的事情，但事實擺在眼前他又怎麼能不信，差點把最愛的人搞死，又被自己老爸給操了，尼祿覺得他的人生黑暗的要命，為什麼只是來過個母親節送個花跟蘋果派會變成這樣啊？

只見連遮都懶的遮的便宜老爸走了過來，開朗的拍了拍他的肩膀笑到「以後好好對人家就行啦，V可比你老媽好相處多了，哈哈哈哈！」笑聲未落，幻影劍就不客氣的再次往但丁身上招呼，甚至有三把幻影劍直奔下體，被近距離攻其不備的但丁捂著下體倒在地上，連尼祿都為此而感覺胯下一痛。

「他今天才剛分化就被激烈的標記了，需要多補充點水分跟營養。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊拿起睡衣披上。「今天你們就睡客房吧，我給你弄點消夜，你餵點水給V喝，還有......如果你真的很介意被我操這件事情......」

尼祿吞了吞口水，緊張的望著維吉爾。

「那就學著控制自己的衝動，就不會有下一次了。」

尼祿有點羞慚的低著頭，望著V昏睡的臉，只見那雙粉嫩的雙唇居然張了開來，伸出雙臂擁抱他的ALPHA，吐出沙啞而甜美的話語。

「事實上......我覺得有下一次也沒關係。」宛如深淵的魅魔，V這麼說。

END

安價真的很好玩，都不照自己預設的結果來的XD


End file.
